18 Maja 2008
TVP 1 05:25 Pokój 107 - odc. 11/13 - Wizyta; serial obyczajowy TVP 05:55 Pokój 107 - odc. 12/13 - Nokaut; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:25 Był taki dzień - 18 maja; felieton 06:30 Zatańczmy - Hilary w Nowym Jorku; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000 06:40 Strażacy kraj prod.Słowenia (2004) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Domisie - Domisiowa Śnieżka; program dla dzieci 08:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Goofy na Marsie; serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 08:55 Kuchcikowo-gotowanie na ekranie - Urodzinowe przyjęcie; program dla dzieci 09:10 Lippy&Messy 09:20 Teleranek - magazyn 09:45 Mała księżniczka; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1939) 11:25 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Syn smoka - cz. 2; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 14:45 Kyle XY - odc. 13 - txt - str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 15:35 BBC w Jedynce - Dziennik z życia niedźwiedzi cz.2/3 - txt - str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 16:25 Dobry człowiek na złe czasy; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2007) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne; teleturniej 18:05 Faceci do wzięcia - Grubymi nićmi szyte...; serial TVP 18:35 Szkoda gadać ; program rozrywkowy 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Wachlarzoogonowe Zefiry; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Od Rancza do Rancza 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 37 - Zrozumieć kobietę - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:15 Od Rancza do Rancza 21:30 Zakochana Jedynka - Miesiąc miodowy w Las Vegas - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1992) 23:15 Uczta kinomana - Palimpsest; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2006) 00:45 Kolekcja kinomana - Good bye Lenin; komedia kraj prod.Niemcy (2003) 02:40 Kinematograf; magazyn 03:05 Laureaci Konkursu im. Henryka Wieniawskiego - Airi Suzuki 03:45 Był taki dzień - 18 maja; felieton 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kopciuszek - odc. 25; serial obyczajowy TVP 05:55 Złotopolscy odc.954 - Wiesiek chce być emerytem; telenowela TVP 06:20 Złotopolscy odc.955 - Co się stanie z Wiesiem; telenowela TVP 06:50 Dzika przyszłość - Powrót epoki lodowej - odc. 1; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 07:25 M jak miłość - odc. 584; serial TVP 08:15 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 33; serial dokumentalny TVP 08:45 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 09:00 Wyjechani - txt - str.777; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 09:30 Zacisze gwiazd - Radosław Krzyżowski 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Z kamerą i strzelbą do dzikich plemion - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży 10:30 Rodzinne oglądanie - Pierścień ognia - Peru - txt - str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 11:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Ekwador. Pod wulkanem ; magazyn kulinarny 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Klątwa Różowej Pantery; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (1983) 13:50 Od miłości do szczęścia - odc. 42; felieton 14:00 Familiada - txt - str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy odc.956 - Albo tak, albo tak; telenowela TVP 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Przed XV Finałem 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 333 Chaos w Leśnej Górze; serial TVP 17:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 110; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:10 Tak to leciało!; teleturniej 20:00 Policjanci z Pitbulla - odc. 3; felieton 20:05 Gorycz tropików odc.5 - Metys; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Francja (2006) 21:10 Pitbull - odc. 27 - txt - str.777; serial policyjny TVP 22:05 Podróże z żartem - Polarne - txt - str.777; program rozrywkowy 23:05 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie 23:35 Droga do Charikar (reportaż z Afganistanu); reportaż; 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Ulice Kultury ; magazyn 00:35 Dolina Kreatywna - (28) 01:05 Operacja Kod DP - cz 1/2; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja (2005) 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Kielce 06:49 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:02 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:43 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Informacje, Info 07:55 Pogoda w regionie 08:00 Komentarz na niedzielę, Info 08:05 Hocki klocki, Dla młodzieży 08:25 Pomysł ze smakiem, Info Polska 2008 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Warownie pogranicznych szlaków, Dokument Polska 08:55 Pogoda w regionie 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:46 Pogoda; STEREO 09:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:44 Pogoda; STEREO 10:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:48 Pogoda; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:02 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Jacek Sobala - zapraszam; program publicystyczny; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:47 Pogoda; STEREO 13:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Stadion INFO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:37 Pogoda; STEREO 14:40 II liga piłki nożnej - Lechia Gdańsk - Znicz Pruszków; transmisja; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:35 Pogoda; STEREO 15:38 II liga piłki nożnej - Lechia Gdańsk - Znicz Pruszków; transmisja; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Informacje - flesz, pogoda w regionie 16:50 Diagnoza zdrowia, Zdrowie i medycyna 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Informacje, Info 18:15 Pogoda w regionie 18:20 Telesport, Magazyn 18:30 NURT 19:00 Transmisja sportowa - Ekstraklasa tenisa stołowego 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:44 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Informacje, Info 21:55 Pogoda w regionie 22:00 Telesport, Magazyn 22:25 Pogoda w regionie 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:02 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:29 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:54 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:19 Serwis info; STEREO 01:41 Pogoda; STEREO 01:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:45 Sonic X (76) - serial animowany 06:15 Czarodziejki (51) - serial animowany 06:45 Tutenstein (13) - serial animowany 07:15 Power Rangers (318) - serial science fiction 08:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie - mecz: Polska - Kazachstan 09:45 Przebojowe dzieci - program rozrywkowy 10:45 Szalony zięć - komedia 12:45 Wielka draka w chińskiej dzielnicy - komedia fantasy 14:50 Wielki biały ninja - komedia 16:50 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Memoriał Huberta Wagnera - mecz: Polska - Węgry 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport - program informacyjny 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Daleko od noszy (148): Kuzyn i kuzynka - serial komediowy 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 (98) - serial kryminalny 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (99) - serial kryminalny 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:10 Kości - serial kryminalny 23:05 Misiek Koterski Show - talk-show 00:05 Sposób użycia (14) - serial komediowy 00:35 Żużel - Turniej o Łańcuch Herbowy Ostrowa Wielkopolskiego 02:35 Zakazana kamera - teleturniej 04:05 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 04:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:00 Telesklep 08:00 Niania: Niania i przystojny producent - serial komediowy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:45 39 i pół - serial komediowy 12:45 Teraz albo nigdy! - serial obyczajowy 13:50 Akademia policyjna 2: Pierwsze zadanie - komedia sensacyjna 15:45 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 16:15 Niania: Niania i przystojny producent - serial komediowy 16:50 Clever - widzisz i wiesz - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 21:45 Teraz albo nigdy! - serial obyczajowy 22:45 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 23:20 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 00:15 Czerwony horyzont - film sensacyjny 01:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02:10 Telesklep 02:35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05:25 Big Brother 5 - reality show 05:50 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 06:15 Dekoratornia - magazyn 06:45 Eurolinia Plus - program ekonomiczny 07:00 Pokemon - serial animowany odc. 255, 256 USA/Japonia 1998 08:00 Wszystko o zwierzętach: George, żyrafa - serial dokumentalny odc. 23 Wlk. Brytania 2005 08:35 Czterej pancerni i pies: Rudy, miód i krzyże/Most - serial wojenny odc. 5, 6 reż. Konrad Nałęcki, Polska 1966 10:50 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 11:50 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 12:20 Dekoratornia - magazyn 12:50 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13:50 Czy to prawda?: Legenda o królu Arturze - serial dokumentalny USA 2005 15:00 Program sportowy 17:00 Bogaci i przegrani - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 17:30 Bogaci i przegrani - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 18:00 Big Brother 5 - omnibus - reality show 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy odc. 43 20:00 Włatcy móch: Kana - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 51 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 20:30 Idol - program rozrywkowy 21:30 Big Brother 5 - ring - reality show odc. 1 22:30 Big Brother 5 - ring - wyniki - reality show odc. 2 23:30 Adam kontra Miłosz - program rozrywkowy 00:00 Córka żołnierza nie płacze - dramat obyczajowy reż. James Ivory, wyk. Kris Kristofferson, Barbara Hershey, Leelee Sobieski, Jane Birkin USA/ Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 1998 02:40 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 03:15 Eurolinia Plus - program ekonomiczny 03:30 Big Brother 5 - ring - reality show odc. 1 04:20 Big Brother 5 - ring - wyniki - reality show odc. 2 05:10 TV Market 05:25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1462; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1463; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Klan - odc. 1464; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1465; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Klan - odc. 1466; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 M jak miłość - odc. 565; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Między nami bocianami - odc.1 - Powrót boćków; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (19); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Złotopolscy odc.936 - Waldek ma dość; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2008); STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Matki Bożej Fatimskiej w Zakopanem-Krzeptówkach; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Bar Atlantic - odc. 3/13* - Wielkie zmiany; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Bar Atlantic - odc. 4/13* - Wiatr; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Skarby nieodkryte - (20); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Śladami Jana Pawła II - Papież ufności; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 KFPP Opole - '89 - Róże Europy; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Lublin - Portret miejsca; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Rozmowy na temat... - Kolekcjonerskie monety w NBP (Marek Jackowicz); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Szansa na Sukces - Daab; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 566; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - Gra w słuchanie; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Determinator - odc. 6/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (35); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Szkoda gadać - odc. 35; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Czas dla kibica - Piłka ręczna - Finał Pucharu Polski kobiet: AZS Koszalin - SPR Lublin; STEREO 23:30 Ostatni list Profesora; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 566; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - Gra w słuchanie; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Determinator - odc. 6/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zaproszenie - Lublin - Portret miejsca; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Bar Atlantic - odc. 3/13* - Wielkie zmiany; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Bar Atlantic - odc. 4/13* - Wiatr; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Złotopolscy odc.936 - Waldek ma dość; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Katarzyna Sławska (Sztokholm - Szwecja); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:50 Śladami Jana Pawła II - Papież ufności; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Helena na parę; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Hallmark Channel 6:00 Kumple 8:00 Królewna Śnieżka 10:00 Co się zdarzyło w Sleepy Hollow 12:00 Królewna Śnieżka 14:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Fałszywy trop (2) 16:00 I nigdy nie pozwolić jej odejść (2-ost.) 18:00 Panna Marple: Hotel Bertram 20:00 Śniadanie z Di 22:00 Przeprowadzka Malcolma 0:00 Z ulicy na Harvard 2:00 Przeprowadzka Malcolma 4:00 Kumple Ale Kino! 8:00 Człowiek, który zabił Liberty Valance'a 10:10 Moja miłość 12:10 ale krótkie: Seans z gwiazdami 12:45 Sześć dni, siedem nocy 14:35 Kochanica Francuza 16:45 Zabijanie na śniadanie 18:40 Hollywood - z kanapy na plan 20:00 Poirot: Po pogrzebie 21:45 Skrzypce 23:30 Kino Mówi 23:35 Clean 1:30 Seks na ekranie: Na cenzurowanym 2:30 Księga cieni: Blair Witch 2 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (11) 6:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (12) 7:00 Dorastanie...: Czarna pantera 8:00 Młode i dzikie: W domu 8:30 Młode i dzikie: Sprawdzić partnera 9:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (12) 10:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (9) 10:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (10) 11:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (11) 11:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (12) 12:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Zwycięstwo ducha 12:30 Początkujący weterynarze: W obliczu strachu 13:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Mały cud 14:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Anioł stróż 15:00 Krecia robota 16:00 Równik: Pacyfik - siła oceanu 17:00 Dżungla (2) 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (23) 18:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (24) 19:00 Steve Irwin i weterynarze XXI wieku: Medycyna sądowa 20:00 Na ratunek gorylom 21:00 Równik: Południowa Azja - walka o światło 22:00 Handel dzikimi zwierzętami: Niedźwiedzie 23:00 Na posterunku: Postawienie przed sądem 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (23) 0:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (24) 1:00 Steve Irwin i weterynarze XXI wieku: Medycyna sądowa 2:00 Na ratunek gorylom 3:00 Równik: Południowa Azja - walka o światło 4:00 Handel dzikimi zwierzętami: Niedźwiedzie 5:00 Na posterunku: Postawienie przed sądem AXN 6:00 Szczury wodne (152) 7:00 Szczury wodne (153) 8:00 Gwiezdne wrota (17) 9:00 Gwiezdne wrota (18) 10:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie (11) 11:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie (12) 12:00 Poszukiwani (14) 13:00 Poszukiwani (15) 14:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (17) 15:00 Szczury wodne (152) 16:00 Szczury wodne (153) 17:00 Zawód glina 2 (12) 17:30 Paco i jego ludzie 2 (4) 19:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (25) 20:00 Żniwiarz (9) 21:00 Lost: Zagubieni 4 (7) 22:00 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor (3) 23:00 Żniwiarz (9) 0:00 Paco i jego ludzie 2 (4) 1:30 Lost: Zagubieni 4 (7) 2:30 Więzy krwi (20) 3:30 Zabójcze umysły 3 (6) 4:30 Blok promocyjny AXN BBC Entertainment 6:00 Czerwony Karzeł (2) 6:35 Czerwony Karzeł (3) 7:10 Doktor Who (5) 8:00 Życie w Hollyoaks (21) 8:30 Życie w Hollyoaks (22) 9:00 Życie w Hollyoaks (23) 9:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (24) 9:55 Życie w Hollyoaks (25) 10:25 Doktor Who (3) 11:15 Doktor Who (4) 12:05 Doktor Who (5) 13:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 14:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 15:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (3) 16:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 17:00 Życie na Marsie (1) 18:00 Życie na Marsie (2) 19:00 Tajniacy (6) 20:00 Żony piłkarzy (4) 21:00 Przypadki (6) 22:00 Budząc zmarłych (12) 23:00 Życie na Marsie (1) 0:00 Życie na Marsie (2) 0:55 Żony piłkarzy (4) 1:50 Tajniacy (6) 2:45 Przypadki (6) 3:40 Budząc zmarłych (12) 4:35 Żony piłkarzy (4) 5:30 Allo, Allo (3) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Forsa na strychu (3) 6:25 Forsa na strychu (4) 6:50 Forsa na strychu (5) 7:15 Forsa na strychu (6) 7:40 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (1) 8:05 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (2) 8:35 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (3) 9:30 Ku... jak kucharz (5) 10:25 Gotuj - nie tyj! (6) 10:50 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (1) 11:15 Jak się nie ubierać (4) 12:05 Forsa na strychu (7) 12:30 Forsa na strychu (5) 12:55 Forsa na strychu (6) 13:20 Forsa na strychu (7) 13:45 Forsa na strychu (5) 14:10 Gotuj - nie tyj! (1) 14:40 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (1) 15:10 Jak się nie ubierać (4) 16:05 Forsa na strychu (24) 16:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (3) 17:00 Ukryty potencjał (16) 17:30 Ukryty potencjał (17) 18:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - powtórka z tygodnia (40) 19:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (3) 20:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (4) 21:00 Forsa na strychu (24) 21:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (3) 22:00 Ukryty potencjał (16) 22:30 Ukryty potencjał (17) 23:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - powtórka z tygodnia (40) 0:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (3) 0:55 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (4) 1:45 Wielkie sprzątanie (3) 2:15 Ukryty potencjał (16) 2:45 Ukryty potencjał (17) 3:15 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - powtórka z tygodnia (40) 4:10 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (3) 5:05 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (4) Canal + 7:00 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk i ukryty skarb (6/16) 7:50 Niezły kanał (6) 8:00 Cudowny świat przyrody: Puya Raimondii - niebotyczna roślina zakwitająca tylko raz (13-ost.) 8:30 Nowe życie 9:25 Słomiany wdowiec 11:10 Królowa 12:55 Szkoła dla drani 14:35 Tron syreny 16:05 Something New 17:50 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk i ukryty skarb (6/16) 18:40 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Kolekcja (3/13) 19:10 Łapu-capu 19:20 Aktualności filmowe 19:50 Nie przegap 20:00 Premiera: Wpuszczony w kanał 21:30 Życie Carlita: Początek 23:10 Apocalypto 1:30 W cywilu 3:00 Łóżko Wierszynina 4:20 Ergo Proxy (23) 4:50 SuperDeser: Opowieść o Zachodnim Brzegu 5:20 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Kolekcja (3/13) 5:45 Miłość do Adolfa Hitlera 6:55 Zakończenie programu Canal + Film 7:00 Grubasem być 8:30 Deser: Zbawca 8:50 To przez Fidela 10:30 Aktualności filmowe 11:00 Cudowny świat przyrody: Siła miodu - pszczoła japońska (12/13) 11:30 12:08 na wschód od Bukaresztu 13:00 Irak w kawałkach 14:35 TranSylwania 16:15 Złote wrota 18:15 Mała Miss 20:00 Sky Kapitan i świat jutra 21:50 Job, czyli ostatnia szara komórka 23:25 Wpuszczony w kanał 0:50 Pani Zemsta 2:45 Filmy, które nie dadzą wam zasnąć: Widmo 4:10 Na koniec świata 5:55 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Anglii 9:30 Piłka nożna: Serie A 10:05 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska 12:20 Koszykówka kobiet: WNBA 14:30 Sport+ (1) 14:55 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 17:15 Sport+ (2) 17:55 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 19:55 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 22:15 Sport+ (3) 23:15 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska 1:30 Za ciosem 2:40 Firma - CIA (2/3) 4:20 Firma - CIA 6:00 Technika w przyrodzie (2/3) Cartoon Network 6:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 6:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 8:05 George prosto z drzewa 8:30 Johnny Test 8:55 Chowder 9:20 Fantastyczna czwórka 9:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych 10:10 Ben 10 10:35 Ben 10 11:00 Kino Cartoon Network 12:45 Klasa 3000 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera 13:40 Atomówki 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo 14:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 14:45 Ufolągi 15:10 Wiewiórek 15:35 George prosto z drzewa 16:00 Niespodziankowa godzina 16:50 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Harcerz Lazlo 18:00 Tom i Jerry: Misja na Marsa 19:40 Scooby-Doo 20:05 Ben 10 20:30 Chowder 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Idealny facet 7:40 Jedni i drudzy 10:45 Nasza własna gwiazda 12:35 W blasku Hollywood 2: Billy Crystal 13:00 Młody Winston 15:10 Na krawędzi 16:45 Kochankowie 18:15 Idealny facet 20:00 Ekrany świata. Premiera: Atlas geografii życia 21:45 Chinatown 23:55 Mickybo i ja 1:30 We dwoje 3:20 Życie jest słodkie 5:00 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Jessica Alba, Paul Walker 5:25 W blasku Hollywood 2: Alec Baldwin Zone Club 6:00 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (9) 7:00 Sobota w kuchni (58) 7:30 Sobota w kuchni (59) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Randka na czas (46) 9:30 Randka na czas (47) 10:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (15) 10:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (16) 11:00 Zmień swój styl (7) 12:00 Boskie wnętrza (86) 12:30 Butik (33) 13:00 10 lat mniej (13) 13:30 10 lat mniej (14) 14:00 Porady różowej brygady (5) 15:00 Zakupoholicy (9) 16:00 Oddam dzieci w dobre ręce (13) 16:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (1) 17:00 Oblicza sławy: Operacje plastyczne 18:00 10 lat mniej (13) 18:30 10 lat mniej (14) 19:00 Boskie wnętrza (86) 19:30 Butik (33) 20:00 Zmień swój styl (7) 21:00 Zakupoholicy (9) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (137) 23:00 10 lat mniej (13) 23:30 10 lat mniej (14) 0:00 Nawiedzone miejsca (10) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (137) 2:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (74) 3:00 Oblicza sławy: Operacje plastyczne 4:00 Zmieniamy lokal (11) 4:30 Sobota w kuchni (47) 5:00 Areszt domowy (14) 5:30 Tuckerville (4) Discovery Channel 6:00 Cuda stworzone przez człowieka - Azja: Kolej w chmurach 7:00 Faceci w bieli (2) 8:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (6) 8:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (7) 9:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Wyrąb drzew/Bagaż/Pokazy świateł 9:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Złoto/Windy/Kije golfowe 10:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Pojedynek hot-rodów (1) 11:00 Faceci w bieli (2) 12:00 poTURBOwani (5) 13:00 poTURBOwani (6) 14:00 Bryki nie z fabryki: Mercedes Asanti 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Śmiercionośna słoma 16:00 Najbogatsi ludzie świata (1) 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (6) 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (7) 18:00 Cuda stworzone przez człowieka - Azja: Kolej w chmurach 19:00 Misja nie-zbędna (7) 20:00 Przeprowadzki gigantów: Kamienice kolosy 21:00 Brudna robota Petera Schmeichela: Dania 22:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Sprawdzian dla żółtodziobów 23:00 Brudna robota: Łowca dzikich gęsi 0:00 O krok od śmierci: Uwięziony pod głazem 1:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Kimberley, Australia 2:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Lawiny śnieżne 3:00 Brudna robota Petera Schmeichela: Dania 4:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Sprawdzian dla żółtodziobów 5:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Śmiercionośna słoma Discovery Science 6:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (9) 6:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (10) 7:00 Brainiac (9) 8:00 Niezbite dowody: Zamach na Martina Luthera Kinga 9:00 Zrozumieć ustrojstwa i wihajstry 10:00 Superkonstrukcje: Boeing 747-400 11:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (2) 12:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (9) 12:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (10) 13:00 Brainiac (9) 14:00 Niezbite dowody: Zamach na Martina Luthera Kinga 15:00 Zrozumieć ustrojstwa i wihajstry 16:00 Superkonstrukcje: Boeing 747-400 17:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (2) 18:00 Premiera: Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (1) 18:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (2) 19:00 Brainiac (10) 20:00 Premiera: Oblicza żywiołu (1) 21:00 Premiera: Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Amazonia 22:00 Superkonstrukcje: Największa budowla na świecie 23:00 Faceci w bieli (1) 0:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (1) 0:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (2) 1:00 Brainiac (10) 2:00 Oblicza żywiołu (1) 3:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Amazonia 3:50 Superkonstrukcje: Największa budowla na świecie 4:40 Faceci w bieli (1) 5:35 Narodziny samochodu wyścigowego (8) Discovery World 6:00 Starcie bestii: Słoń czy nosorożec? 7:00 Strażacy (6) 8:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Edgar Allan Poe 9:00 Prawdziwy kod Leonarda da Vinci (1/2) 10:00 Prawdziwy kod Leonarda da Vinci (2-ost.) 11:00 Ataki rekinów 12:00 Starcie bestii: Słoń czy nosorożec? 13:00 Strażacy (6) 14:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Edgar Allan Poe 15:00 Prawdziwy kod Leonarda da Vinci (1/2) 16:00 Prawdziwy kod Leonarda da Vinci (2-ost.) 17:00 Ataki rekinów 18:00 Starcie bestii: Słoń czy nosorożec? 19:00 Strażacy (6) 20:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Edgar Allan Poe 21:00 Prawdziwy kod Leonarda da Vinci (1/2) 22:00 Prawdziwy kod Leonarda da Vinci (2-ost.) 23:00 Niezwykłe opowieści medyczne: Zachować równowagę 0:00 Urazówka - życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć: Tylko ostrożnie 1:00 Świadek jasnowidz: Bolesne przeżycia matki 2:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Edgar Allan Poe 3:00 Prawdziwy kod Leonarda da Vinci (1/2) 3:55 Prawdziwy kod Leonarda da Vinci (2-ost.) 4:45 Niezwykłe opowieści medyczne: Zachować równowagę 5:35 Wynalazki przemysłowe w Europie: Królewski jedwab Disney Channel 6:00 Cafe Myszka 6:25 Lilo i Stitch 6:50 Byle do przerwy 7:15 Kim Kolwiek 7:40 Brenda i pan Whiskers 8:00 Amerykański smok Jake Long 8:25 Nowa szkoła króla 8:45 Wymiennicy 9:00 Fineasz i Ferb 9:10 Kim Kolwiek 9:35 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 10:00 Hannah Montana 10:25 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 10:30 Toy Story 12:00 Byle do przerwy 12:25 Cafe Myszka 12:50 Goofy i inni 13:15 Kacza paczka 13:40 Legenda Tarzana 14:00 Byle do przerwy 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 15:10 Goofy i inni 15:35 Cafe Myszka 16:00 Leroy i Stitch 17:35 Lilo i Stitch 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:20 Byle do przerwy 18:45 Klasyka Disneya 18:55 Klasyka Disneya 19:00 Toy Story 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Yin Yang Yo! 7:05 Odlotowe agentki 7:30 Odlotowe agentki 7:50 Pucca 8:15 Kapitan Flamingo 8:35 Iggy Arbuckle 9:00 Iggy Arbuckle 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Power Rangers Mystic Force 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Yin Yang Yo! 11:05 Yin Yang Yo! 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Kino Jetix: Power Rangers Mystic Force: Dark Wish 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:25 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Iggy Arbuckle 15:05 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Naruto 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:05 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:30 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 21:55 Power Rangers Time Force 22:20 Power Rangers Ninja Storm 22:45 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:10 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:40 Power Rangers Mystic Force Eurosport 8:30 Watts 9:00 Sport motorowy: FIA World Touring Car Championship 9:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Włoch 10:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Francji 10:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Francji 10:45 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Francji 12:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Francji 13:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Francji 15:00 Sport motorowy: FIA World Touring Car Championship 16:30 Kolarstwo: Giro d'Italia 17:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Rzymie 19:00 Piłka nożna plażowa: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata 20:00 Kajakarstwo: Mistrzostwa Europy w Mediolanie 21:00 Piłka nożna: Klasyka Ligi Mistrzów 22:00 Piłka nożna: Klasyka Ligi Mistrzów 23:00 Weekend w sportach motorowych 23:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Włoch 0:00 Siatkówka plażowa: Zawody World Tour w Roseto degli Abruzzi 0:30 Siatkówka plażowa: Zawody World Tour w Seulu 1:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Włoch 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:00 Rugby 9:00 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Sport motorowy: FIA GT Championship 11:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 11:30 Piłka nożna: Konferencja prasowa Euro 2008 11:45 Sport motorowy: FIA World Touring Car Championship 12:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 13:00 Motocross: Mistrzostwa Świata w Mantovie 14:00 Sport motorowy: International Formula Masters 15:00 Wyścigi samochodowe: 1. wyścig w Walencji 15:30 Wyścigi samochodowe: 2. wyścig w Walencji 16:00 Motocross: Mistrzostwa Świata w Mantovie 17:00 Siatkówka plażowa: Zawody World Tour w Seulu 17:45 Piłka nożna plażowa: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata 19:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 19:15 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 20:45 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League 22:00 Piłka nożna plażowa: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata 23:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 23:15 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 0:15 Wiadomości weekendowe HBO 6:00 Kemping 7:40 Mały miś polarny 2: Tajemnicza wyspa 9:00 Gwiezdne wrota 10 (20) 9:45 Z Bollywood do Hollywood 11:15 Na planie 11:50 Biedni arystokraci 13:10 Ciasteczko 14:45 Pracownik miesiąca 16:30 Inspektor do zadań specjalnych 18:05 Modigliani 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera: Gang dzikich wieprzy 21:50 Stoned 23:30 Dyniogłowy: W proch się obrócisz 1:05 Utracona miłość 2:40 Pokonać siebie 4:30 Koszmarnie długa noc HBO 2 6:00 Cztery amazonki 7:40 Cinema, cinema 8:05 Super tata 9:35 V 2007 10:35 Patrol 12:50 Elvis 14:30 U progu sławy 16:30 Deja vu 18:35 Zrzęda 20:20 Jak usidlić faceta 22:00 Rodzina Soprano 6 (19) 22:50 Syriana 0:55 Na stojaka! (203) 1:30 Morderstwo w bazie Presidio 2:55 Babcisynek 4:25 Shutter - Widmo HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem 4 (6) 11:15 Czy dzieci pozwolą 12:45 Sezon na misia 14:10 Prosto z zoo do Ameryki Południowej 15:40 Cinema, cinema 16:05 Czy dzieci pozwolą 17:35 Sezon na misia 19:00 Prosto z zoo do Ameryki Południowej 20:30 Premiera: Ekipa (10) 21:00 Przyszywany wujek 22:30 Trawka 3 (11) 22:55 Trawka 3 (12) 23:20 Trawka 3 (13) 23:45 Trawka 3 (14) 0:10 Trawka 3 (15) 0:35 Irlandzki numer 2:05 Ekipa (10) 2:35 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 8:30 Bajki 8:35 Bajki: Opowiadania Muminków: Wiśnie w kapeluszu (7) 8:40 Bajki: Dlaczego słoń chciał polecieć na Księżyc 8:50 Bajki: Kochajmy straszydła: Szatańskie tempo (3) 9:05 Rodzina do kina 9:10 Rodzina do kina: Janka: Wypadek (13/15) 9:40 Rodzina do kina: Janka: Gdzie dwóch świętych Mikołajów (14/15) 10:15 Rodzina do kina 10:20 Rodzina do kina: Kłamczucha 12:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 12:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Chłopcy 13:40 Seans w Iluzjonie 13:45 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 13:55 Seans w Iluzjonie: Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki 14:10 Seans w Iluzjonie: O czym się nie mówi 15:55 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 16:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Czy jest tu panna na wydaniu? 17:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marek Bargiełowski 17:15 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marek Bargiełowski: Wypowiedź: Marek Bargiełowski 17:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marek Bargiełowski: Pokój z widokiem na morze 19:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 19:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Droga: Ostatnich gryzą psy (3/6) 20:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 20:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Dekalog 7 21:15 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Paweł Komorowski 21:20 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Paweł Komorowski: Elegia 22:50 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Paweł Komorowski: Historia żołnierza 23:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Paweł Komorowski: Powszedni dzień gestapowca Schmidta 23:20 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Tadeusz Borowski 23:40 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Tadeusz Borowski: Zapamiętaj imię swoje 1:20 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Tadeusz Borowski: Dzieci z rampy 1:35 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Tadeusz Borowski: Być kobietą w Birkenau 1:55 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Czy jest tu panna na wydaniu? 3:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Niezawodny sposób 3:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Nad wielką wodą 3:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Balon 3:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: PKF 13A/71 3:55 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Classic Divertimezzo 10:00 Claudio Monteverdi: 'Vespro della Beata Vergine' 11:45 Luigi Cherubini: Msza F-dur 'Di Chimay' 13:00 Johann Christoph Friedrich Bach: Miserere 13:55 Classic Divertimezzo 17:00 'Wielka Msza' 19:15 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Symfonia Es-dur 19:45 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Koncert fortepianowy G-dur KV 453 20:30 Stefano Landi: 'Il Sant'Alessio' 22:45 Joseph Haydn: Symfonia C-dur nr 60 23:25 Joseph Haydn: Symfonia g-moll nr 83 'La poule' 0:00 Około północy: Mehr Ali i Shere Ali śpiewają islamskie pieśni Qawwali 1:00 Jazz Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: North Sea Jazz Cruise: Dee Dee Bridgewater, McCoy Tyner i Gary Bartz 3:05 Jazz Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: W drodze z Randy Westonem 5:00 Jazz Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści 2 (14) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (1) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (16) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (3) 7:05 Mój mały kucyk (26) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (78) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (50) 8:00 Noddy (8) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (58) 8:15 Blanka (24) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (35) 8:30 Pingu 6 (22) 8:40 SamSam (21) 8:50 Rumcajs (42) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (34) 9:05 Strażak Sam (15) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (24) 9:45 Bracia koala (61) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (23) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (13) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (9) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (9) 11:00 Noddy (7) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (57) 11:15 Blanka (23) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (34) 11:30 Pingu 6 (21) 11:40 SamSam (20) 11:50 Rumcajs (41) 12:00 Śniegusie (41) 12:05 Barbie i magia tęczy 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (18) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (26) 14:00 Kacze opowieści 2 (13) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (26) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (15) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (2) 15:05 Mój mały kucyk (25) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (77) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (49) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (33) 16:05 Strażak Sam (14) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (23) 16:45 Bracia koala (60) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (22) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (12) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (8) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (8) 18:00 Nurkuj, Olly (5) 18:25 Śniegusie (42) 18:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (55) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (24) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (8) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (19) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (27) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Starter 9:00 Made 10:00 Date My Mom 11:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 12:00 Życie Ryana 12:30 Króliczki Playboya 13:00 Greek 13:30 Bazar MTV 14:00 Made 15:00 Księżniczki piękności 16:00 Efekt Eks 16:30 Pimp My Ride 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:30 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 19:30 Uparty jak Hogan 20:30 Penetratorzy 21:00 Zakochaj się w Tili Tequili 22:00 Chcę mieć znaną twarz 22:30 Przerysowani 23:00 Koty obiboki 23:30 Alt.mtv 0:00 MTV Rocks 0:30 Superrock 1:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Wymarzona łódź podwodna 7:00 Potwór z Loch Ness: Niezwykły eksperyment 8:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: Niezwykłe pojazdy 9:00 Anatomia wypadków: Pociągi 10:00 Mój niezwykły mózg: Urodzony geniusz 11:00 Ekologiczne wynalazki: Elektryczna taksówka wodna 12:00 Pandy wielkie z gór Qinling 13:00 Syk śmierci 14:00 Mistrzowie kamuflażu 15:00 Legendy ze świata lodu 16:00 Hogzilla 17:00 Zatopiony sekret Hitlera 18:00 Polowanie na hitlerowskich naukowców 19:00 Premiera: Ekologiczne wynalazki: Metalowy dom 20:00 Opowieści frontowe: Upadek Berlina 20:30 Opowieści frontowe: Ostatni przyczółek 21:00 Premiera: Katastrofa w przestworzach: Za zamkniętymi drzwiami 22:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach - raport specjalny: Spadek ciśnienia 23:00 Za kratkami: Więzienie o zaostrzonym rygorze 0:00 Za kratkami: Gangi przestępcze 1:00 Za kulisami: Nagła transplantacja 2:00 Opowieści frontowe: Upadek Berlina 2:30 Opowieści frontowe: Ostatni przyczółek 3:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Za zamkniętymi drzwiami 4:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach - raport specjalny: Spadek ciśnienia 5:00 Za kratkami: Więzienie o zaostrzonym rygorze Planete 5:45 Poza szlakiem: Turcja (20/25) 6:15 Poza szlakiem: Gambia (21/25) 6:40 Poza szlakiem: Senegal (22/25) 7:10 Jak świat długi i szeroki: Las Vegas (7/17) 8:05 Poza szlakiem: Kostaryka (23/25) 8:35 Poza szlakiem: Floryda (24/25) 9:10 Rekin atakuje w Czerwonym Trójkącie 10:05 Samoloty wojskowe na świecie: Podniebne popisy (3/17) 11:15 Rodziny na świecie: Portoryko (10/18) 11:50 Poza szlakiem: Ghana (19/25) 12:25 Jak świat długi i szeroki: Mikronezja (1/17) 13:25 Ostatni łowca słoni 14:20 Moc jakuckiej szamanki 15:15 Dobry zły grizzly 16:15 Żydzi, filmy i amerykański sen 18:05 Populistyczna machina 19:05 Fidel. Historia prawdziwa 20:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo: Samoloty wojskowe na świecie: Spitfire - narodziny legendy (4/17) 22:00 Premiera. Lotnictwo: Samoloty wojskowe na świecie: Hawker Hurricane (5/7) 23:20 Gary Cooper. Twarz bohatera 0:35 Ukryta prawda. Masowe groby w Gwatemali 1:35 Guarani - lud selwy 2:35 Targi i bazary: Ambalavao (4/6) 3:05 Targi i bazary: Szari Al-Souk (5/6) 3:40 Ginące gatunki: Oryks szablasty (4/16) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Oblicza Ameryki 7:00 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 7:30 Samo życie (1069) 8:00 Samo życie (1070) 8:30 Samo życie (1071) 9:00 Samo życie (1072) 9:30 Samo życie (1073) 10:00 Program sportowy 12:00 Przebojowe dzieci 13:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Lekcja (61) 13:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Kradzież (62) 14:00 Tango z aniołem: Ja już się nie boję (33) 15:00 Eureko, ja to wiem! 16:00 Zostać miss (3) 17:00 Dziki 2. Pojedynek: Złodzieje damskiej bielizny (12) 18:00 Tylko miłość (33) 19:00 Będziesz moja (2) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Przebojowe dzieci 21:45 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu 22:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus: W spirali pozwów (269) 23:30 Tylko miłość (33) 0:30 Program sportowy 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Mamuśki (9) 3:45 Mamuśki (10) 4:15 Oblicza Ameryki 5:00 Nasze dzieci Polsat Sport 6:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 8:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 10:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 11:00 Cafe Futbol 12:30 Boks: Gala Sauerlanda 13:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 14:50 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 16:50 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Memoriał Huberta Wagnera 17:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Memoriał Huberta Wagnera 18:55 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 21:30 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 23:40 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Memoriał Huberta Wagnera 1:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga hiszpańska 9:00 Taekwondo: Mistrzostwa Europy we Wrocławiu 10:55 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 13:10 Portugol 13:50 Clip 14:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Hamburgu 16:00 Taekwondo: Mistrzostwa Europy we Wrocławiu 20:00 Żużel: Turniej o Łańcuch Herbowy Ostrowa Wielkopolskiego 22:30 Euro 2008 (6) 23:00 Total Rugby 23:30 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 1:30 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:50 David Copperfield 9:00 Umarli w butach 11:20 Wyższe sfery 13:10 Słoneczni chłopcy 15:00 Tak niewielu 17:00 Sala kinowa - gorączka festiwali 17:25 Maska Fu Manchu 18:30 Długi tydzień w Parkman 20:45 Classic Shorts 2007: The Amazing Trousers 21:00 Złoto dla zuchwałych 23:25 Zabriskie Point 1:20 Porachunki 3:00 Złoto dla zuchwałych 5:20 Tak niewielu Tele 5 6:35 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (34/52) 7:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (42/51) 9:30 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 10:00 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (43/51) 10:25 Finanse Niuanse 10:50 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 11:50 Buon Appetito! 3 12:50 Akwanauci 13:20 Co widział księżyc 15:10 Straż graniczna (7/24) 15:40 Straż graniczna (8/24) 16:10 Tajny agent Bobby 17:50 Waleczne serca 18:15 Błękitna płetwa 20:00 Druga miłość 22:15 Rowan Atkinson Live 23:25 Najgorszy seks w życiu (3/10) 23:55 Upiorny wieczór, czyli Skibomagiel 0:45 Niebezpieczna zazdrość 3:30 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Zakręceni gliniarze: Król ringu (10) 6:25 Klub Winx 3: Kryształowy labirynt (22) 6:50 ZOOM 7:15 Zoey 101: Webcam (5) 7:40 Aparatka: Ratujmy zwierzęta (37) 8:05 Kod Lyoko 4: Rakieta (19) 8:30 6 w pracy 5 (5) 9:05 Zakręceni gliniarze: Powrót do przeszłości (11) 9:30 Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin: Bagno wisielców (2) 9:55 Trollz: Magia pięciu i ambaras (2) 10:20 Bratz 2: Marzenie Cloe (2) 10:45 Gwiazda od zaraz 3: Taka niewinna (2) 11:10 Szpieg w krainie gwiazd 11:35 Friday Wear: Nieporozumienie (40) 11:40 Kot pani Ashboro 13:05 Krewni i znajomi królika 13:30 Świat Raven: Artystka (8) 13:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Za głosem serca (90) 14:20 Brejk 14:30 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (21) 14:55 Brejk 15:05 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (9) 15:30 Brejk 15:40 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Wyrzuty sumienia (22) 16:05 Brejk 16:10 Histeria: Wojna secesyjna 2 (10) 16:35 Pinky i Mózg: Prywatka/Maska Zorro (78) 17:00 Sushi Pack (2) 17:10 Freakazoid 2: Zjazd miłośników science fiction (7) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 4: Fatalne zauroczenie (20) 17:55 6 w pracy 5: Fizjologia i miłość (6) 18:35 W pułapce czasu (17) 18:45 Wielka płyta 19:15 Ruby Gloom: Venus z Gloomville (23) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Życiowe doświadczenie (15) 20:05 Świat Raven: Porażająca okazja (9) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Odkupienie (91) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Full Metal Alchemist (49) 21:30 Fresh Air: Opowieści z Narni 22:00 Review Territory 22:30 Ściągawki 23:00 Fresh Air 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (48) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Targ kulinarnych cudów (9) 6:25 Targ kulinarnych cudów (10) 6:50 Wyszukane smaki: Zielona kuchnia 7:15 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (5) 7:40 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (1) 8:05 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (12) 8:30 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (13) 9:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Francja 9:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Południowa Karolina 10:50 Królowie koktajli: Barcelona 11:15 Królowie koktajli: Rejkiawik 11:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów (9) 12:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów (10) 12:40 Wyszukane smaki: Zielona kuchnia 13:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (5) 13:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (1) 14:05 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (12) 14:30 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (13) 15:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Francja 15:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Południowa Karolina 16:50 Królowie koktajli: Barcelona 17:15 Królowie koktajli: Rejkiawik 17:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów (9) 18:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów (10) 18:40 Wyszukane smaki: Zielona kuchnia 19:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (5) 19:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (1) 20:05 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (12) 20:30 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (13) 21:00 Premiera: Wielkie projekty (8) 21:55 Miami Ink - studio tatuażu: Zastępstwo 22:45 Operacje plastyczne: Wszystko zostanie w rodzinie 23:35 Hotele dla dwojga: Rio de Janeiro 0:00 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Trud i wysiłek 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Connecticut - Kitenmaug Road 2:00 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Ekwador 3:00 World Café - Azja: Hongkong 3:30 World Café - Azja: Pekin 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Paryż 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (3) 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Argentyna TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Obieżyświat: Południowo-wschodnie Stany (4/26) 8:00 Niedzielnik 9:00 Autostrada do nieba (102) 10:00 Hollywood Safari (17) 11:00 Puls tygodnia 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:30 Koty nie tańczą 14:00 Ale numer! 14:30 Uwaga, żarty 15:00 Amazing Race - Niesamowity wyścig 16:00 Star Trek: Babel (39) 17:00 Star Trek (40) 18:00 Reporterzy 18:30 Puls raport 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Sport 19:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca 2 20:00 Historia Annette Funicello 22:30 Puls raport 22:55 Pogoda 23:00 Sport 23:05 Wbrew prawu 1:00 Puls tygodnia 2:00 Reporterzy 2:30 Hollywood Safari (17) 3:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:38 Loża prasowa 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Progr@m 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:45 Ostatnie piętro 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:45 Świat reporterów 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Publiczna.tv 18:30 Serwis informacyjny 18:35 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 19:00 Firma 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Portfel 20:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 20:10 Prosto z Polski 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 22:10 Orange Ekstraklasa 23:30 Serwis informacyjny 0:00 Ostatnie piętro 0:20 Supermeteo 0:30 Serwis sportowy 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Supermeteo 1:10 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:00 Kawa na ławę 2:36 Loża prasowa 3:15 Progr@m 3:30 Supermeteo 3:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 4:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 4:50 Świat reporterów 5:00 Supermeteo 5:10 Nieruchomości TVN 7 5:35 Telesklep 7:10 Wyścig po kasę 8:10 Detektyw Monk (11) 9:10 Made in America 11:30 Plotkara (6) 12:30 Chuck (6) 13:25 Na zachód (6-ost.) 15:20 Columbo (6/7) 16:55 Gremliny rozrabiają 19:05 Na celowniku (6) 20:05 Strefa zrzutu 22:10 Detektyw Monk (11) 23:10 Reakcja łańcuchowa 1:00 Wróżki 2:05 Laski na czacie 3:35 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Miasto kobiet 8:30 Prywatny instruktor tańca 9:05 Nianiu, na pomoc! 9:50 Magiel towarzyski 10:30 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 11:00 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 11:30 SOS Uroda 12:00 Lekcja stylu 12:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 3 (4) 13:30 Nigella ekspresowo 14:05 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 15:30 Monarchia (3/6) 16:30 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 17:00 Czas na herbatę 17:10 Prywatny instruktor tańca 17:40 Uwaga, faceci! (9) 18:30 Magiel towarzyski 19:10 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago (6) 19:40 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 20:00 Hotel Babylon (6/8) 21:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Ewa Błaszczyk 21:30 Monarchia (3) 22:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz 23:00 Zdrowie na obcasach 23:30 W roli głównej: Maryla Rodowicz 0:00 Seks - jak to jest po ślubie 0:55 Co za tydzień 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 3:05 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:30 Grunt to zdrowie 3:55 Ona czyli ja 4:20 Szkoła randkowania 4:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Telezakupy 7:00 Test 300 7:30 Motoszoł 8:30 De Lux 2 8:45 Gadżet Lab 9:30 Operacja Tuning 10:00 Jazda polska 10:30 Legendy PRL 2 11:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 11:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 12:00 Drogi do Euro 2008 12:30 Motorwizja 13:00 De Lux 2 13:15 Do celu 13:45 Auto-Sport 14:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 15:00 Mechanik 15:30 Polak potrafi 16:00 Motocyklicznie 16:30 Konkurs Lotów Red Bull - przygotowania 17:00 Toolbox 17:30 Na osi 18:00 Motoszoł 19:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 19:30 Drogi do Euro 2008 20:00 Na każdą kieszeń 20:30 Jazda polska 21:00 Legendy PRL 2 21:30 Top Gear 2006 22:30 Motorwizja 23:00 Poland Trophy 23:30 Zakup kontrolowany 5 0:30 Monster Jam 1:00 Wypadek - przypadek 1:30 Grand Prix na torze 2:00 Na każdą kieszeń 2:30 Jazda polska 3:00 Operacja Tuning 3:30 Mechanik 4:00 Test 300 4:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:05 Do przerwy 0:1: Kłopoty z kasą (3/7) 9:30 Do przerwy 0:1: Ucieczka (4/7) 10:00 Dzień chleba 10:55 Król tenorów - Luciano Pavarotti (4) 11:10 Aida 13:55 Więcej niż fikcja: Normalne życie 15:00 Teatr Telewizji: Nadludzka medycyna 16:00 Kino krótkich filmów: Ludowa wizja kosmosu 16:20 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:05 Niedziela z... Mają Komorowską (1) 17:45 Cwał 19:30 Niedziela z... Mają Komorowską (2) 20:00 Niedziela z... Mają Komorowską (3) 20:30 Rok spokojnego słońca 22:15 Studio TVP Kultura: Max i Kelner 22:25 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu: Max i Kelner 23:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia 23:30 Rytmy serca: Szlak Romów: Do Europy (2) 0:25 Kino nocne: Moja dziewczyna 2:15 John McLaughlin i Katia Labeque 3:10 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 7:00 Kochlik 7:30 Kocha, nie kocha 8:00 Parot 8:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts 13:00 O co kaman? 14:00 Girls Charts 15:00 Specjalista 17:00 PL Top 10 18:00 Street Charts 19:00 Hot or Not 19:50 Planet VIVA 20:00 Chartsurfer 21:30 Fristajlo 21:50 Eurotop 22:50 Planet VIVA 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Noc świętego Wawrzyńca 9:55 Most Łańcuchowy 12:25 Mayerling 14:50 Cinemania (264) 15:20 Zawrót głowy 17:35 Film krótkometrażowy: Święta 17:55 Zorro 20:00 Złota 22:15 Doktor Akagi 0:30 Frywolna Lola 2:20 Dzień dobry, Babilonio 4:15 Caravaggio AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 29 Australia 2001 13:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 USA/Kanada 2001 14:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 USA/Kanada 2001 15:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 Australia 1997 16:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 Australia 1997 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 29 Australia 2001 18:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 USA/Kanada 2001 19:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 USA/Kanada 2001 20:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 Australia 1997 21:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 Australia 1997 22:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 reż. Lawrence Trilling, USA 2003 23:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 21 reż. Lawrence Trilling, USA 2003 00:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 reż. Lawrence Trilling, USA 2003 00:50 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 Australia 1997 01:40 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 reż. Lawrence Trilling, USA 2003 02:30 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 21 reż. Lawrence Trilling, USA 2003 03:20 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 reż. Lawrence Trilling, USA 2003 AXN Sci-Fi 06:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 16 USA/Kanada 1997 10:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 7 - serial SF odc. 14 USA 1987 11:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 7 - serial SF odc. 15 USA 1987 12:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 7 - serial SF odc. 16 USA 1987 13:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 7 - serial SF odc. 17 USA 1987 14:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 7 - serial SF odc. 18 USA 1987 15:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 7 - serial SF odc. 19 USA 1987 16:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 7 - serial SF odc. 20 USA 1987 17:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 7 - serial SF odc. 21 USA 1987 18:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 7 - serial SF odc. 22 USA 1987 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 7 - serial SF odc. 23 USA 1987 20:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 7 - serial SF odc. 24 USA 1987 21:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 7 - serial SF odc. 25 USA 1987 22:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 7 - serial SF odc. 26 USA 1987 23:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 17 reż. Michael Robison, Joseph L. Scanlan, Brad Turner, Kanada/USA 1995 00:00 BLOOD+ - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 31 reż. Junichi Fujisaku, Japonia 2005 00:30 BLOOD+ - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 32 reż. Junichi Fujisaku, Japonia 2005 01:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 15 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 02:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 16 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 03:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 17 reż. Michael Robison, Joseph L. Scanlan, Brad Turner, Kanada/USA 1995 04:00 BLOOD+ - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 31 reż. Junichi Fujisaku, Japonia 2005 04:30 BLOOD+ - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 32 reż. Junichi Fujisaku, Japonia 2005 04:55 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 15 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 Cinemax 2 06:00 Nell - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Apted, wyk. Jodie Foster, Liam Neeson, Natasha Richardson USA 1994 07:55 Jedno życzenie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sandra Sciberras, wyk. Victoria Thaine, Susie Porter, Wendy Hughes, Robert Mammone Australia 2006 09:30 Mój syn i ja - dramat obyczajowy reż. Martial Fougeron, wyk. Nathalie Baye, Victor Sévaux, Olivier Gourmet, Marie Kremer Belgia/Francja 2006 10:55 Wielka rzeka - film obyczajowy reż. Atsushi Funahashi, wyk. Kavi Raz, Jô Odagiri, Chloe Snyder, Ray Anderson USA 2005 12:45 Teściowie - komedia reż. Arthur Hiller, wyk. Alan Arkin, Peter Falk, Penny Peyser, Richard Libertini USA 1979 14:25 Czas na rewanż - komedia romantyczna reż. Bruce McCulloch, wyk. Ray Liotta, Glenne Headly, Shaun Sipos, Rachel Blanchard USA/Kanada 2006 16:05 Wonna droga - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jiarui Zhang, wyk. Wei Fan, Yuan Nie, Jingchu Zhang Chiny 2006 18:05 Nell - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Apted, wyk. Jodie Foster, Liam Neeson, Natasha Richardson USA 1994 20:00 Inny - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ariel Rotter, wyk. Julio Chávez, María Onetto, María Ucedo, Inés Molina Francja/Argentyna/Niemcy 2007 21:20 Wszyscy twoi święci - dramat kryminalny reż. Dito Montiel, wyk. Dianne Wiest, Robert Downey Jr., Shia LaBeouf, Melonie Diaz USA 2006 23:05 Nadzy - film obyczajowy reż. Mike Leigh, wyk. Katrin Cartlidge, David Thewlis, Lesley Sharp, Greg Cruttwell Wlk. Brytania 1993 01:15 Holenderski ojciec chrzestny - film kryminalny reż. Gerrard Verhage, wyk. Peter Paul Muller, Chantal Janzen, Frank Lammers, Marcel Musters Holandia 2004 03:10 Słynna Bettie Page - dramat biograficzny reż. Mary Harron, wyk. Gretchen Mol, Chris Bauer, Jared Harris, Sarah Paulson USA 2005 04:40 Mistrzowie horroru 2 - serial grozy odc. 3 reż. Tobe Hooper, Kanada/USA 2005 Comedy Central 06:00 Roseanne - serial odc. 106 USA 1988 06:25 Roseanne - serial odc. 107 USA 1988 06:50 Roseanne - serial odc. 108 USA 1988 07:10 Roseanne - serial odc. 109 USA 1988 07:35 Roseanne - serial odc. 110 USA 1988 08:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 307 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 308 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 309 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 09:15 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 215 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 216 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 217 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 126 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 10:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 205 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:15 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 216 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 11:40 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 217 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 12:05 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 218 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 12:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 310 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 311 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:15 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 218 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 219 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 206 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 14:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 207 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 14:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 208 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 15:15 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 219 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 15:40 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 220 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 16:05 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 110 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 16:30 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 111 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 16:55 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 112 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 17:20 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 313 USA 2001 17:50 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 314 USA 2001 18:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 315 USA 2001 18:40 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 606 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 607 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:35 Daily Show - program satyryczny 20:00 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 107 21:00 Trawka - serial odc. 106 USA 2005 21:30 Trawka - serial odc. 107 USA 2005 21:50 Trawka - serial odc. 108 USA 2005 22:20 Trawka - serial odc. 109 USA 2005 22:45 Trawka - serial odc. 110 USA 2005 23:15 Biuro - serial odc. 208 Wlk. Brytania 2001 23:40 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 315 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 00:05 South Park - serial animowany odc. 913 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:30 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 121 01:20 Nauczyciele - serial odc. 101 Wlk. Brytania 2001 02:15 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 609 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 02:40 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 610 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 03:15 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 611 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 03:40 Cybill - serial odc. 216 - 220 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 Fox Life 08:10 Joe Milioner 2 - reality show odc. 3 09:10 Hope i Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 21, Na squacie USA 2003 09:40 Hope i Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 22, Powrót do przeszłości USA 2003 10:00 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 8 11:30 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 10, Christina Aguilera 12:00 Brzydula Betty 2 - serial komediowy odc. 8, Ostatnie wyznania Francja 2006 12:55 Joe Milioner 2 - reality show odc. 4 13:45 Tajemnice Palm Springs - serial, dramat odc. 7, Rozterki kobiet reż. Scott Winant, Perry Lang, USA 2006 14:35 Tajemnice Palm Springs - serial, dramat odc. 8, Druga szansa reż. Scott Winant, Perry Lang, USA 2006 15:30 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 11, Prawda i konsekwencje USA 2007 16:25 America's Next Top Model 3 - reality show odc. 2, Dziewczyna, która boi się latać 17:20 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 12 reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 18:15 Joe Milioner 2 - reality show odc. 5 19:10 Will i Grace 8 - serial komediowy odc. 15, Definicja małżeństwa USA 1998 19:35 Will i Grace 8 - serial komediowy odc. 16, Oczekiwania Grace USA 1998 20:05 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 9 21:00 Dirty Sexy Money - serial odc. 6, Rozgrywka USA 2007 21:55 NY-LON - serial, melodramat odc. 1, Chemia Wlk. Brytania 2004 22:45 NY-LON - serial, melodramat odc. 2, Bagaż Wlk. Brytania 2004 23:40 Las Vegas 3 - serial odc. 6, Prawdziwy McCoy USA 2003 00:35 Dirt - serial obyczajowy odc. 1, Nowe źródło reż. Matthew Michael, USA 2007 01:35 Agent w spódnicy 2 - serial komediowy odc. 17, Opuszczone reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 02:25 Hope i Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 22, Powrót do przeszłości USA 2003 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Budyń - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 08:10 Gotuj zieleninę z Sophie: Jadalne łodygi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 08:35 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Indyk - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 09:00 Para w kuchni 2: Grzyby i wino - Tomasz Prange-Barczyński - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 09:30 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 13 10:15 Mondovino: Gdzie jest Asterix? - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 Francja/USA 2004 11:15 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Gino D'Acampo i Manju Malhi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 35 12:15 Przepis na sukces: Specjalność: ciasteczka - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 12:40 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Budyń - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 12:45 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Indyk - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 13:15 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 21 13:25 Antony w Maroku: Marokańskie fast food - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 3 13:50 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z: Wielkie brytyjskie barbecue - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 14:20 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Góry Szkocji - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 14:55 Hell's Kitchen 2 - reality show odc. 5 15:40 Szef kuchni!: Życie prywatne - serial komediowy odc. 12 Wlk. Brytania 1993 16:10 Dietosfera - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 4 16:40 Wielcy szefowie kuchni: Philippe Legendre - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 17:05 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 17:35 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem: Mistrz dekoracji z owoców - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 17:50 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 21 18:00 Na kolacji u arystokracji - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 Wlk. Brytania 2007 18:30 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia: Wielkie otwarcie - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 19:20 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 10 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Gwatemalski sernik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 20:00 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem: Mistrz dekoracji z owoców - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 20:10 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Wietnamie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 20:45 Kylie Kwong: Moje Chiny - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 8 21:10 Słodko-gorzka historia łakoci: Początki słodyczy - film dokumentalny odc. 1/4 reż. Sophie Arthaud, wyk. Kanada 2002 22:00 Czego nie wiecie o...: Owoce jagodowe - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 7 22:30 Wielcy szefowie kuchni: Helene Darroze - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 23:00 Mondovino: Magiczny napój - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 Francja/USA 2004 00:00 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 5 00:45 Na kolacji u arystokracji - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 Wlk. Brytania 2007 01:15 Na słodko: Orzechy pekan - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 01:40 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 21 01:50 Słodki drań 2: Słońce zamknięte w słoiku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 02:15 Sobota w kuchni: Sophie Grigson i Frank Bordoni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 34 02:40 Para w kuchni 2: Grzyby i wino - Tomasz Prange-Barczyński - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 03:10 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 10 03:35 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 04:00 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja w rocznicę ślubu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 04:25 Para w kuchni: Slow food - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 04:55 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Filety cielęce - Krystyna Kofta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 Zone Romantica 06:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 86 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 07:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 87 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 08:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 88 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 09:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 89 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 10:00 Wywiady z gwiazdami: Gabriel Corrado & Hector Soberon 10:35 Lucy Sullivan wychodzi za mąż - serial odc. 7 reż. Sara Hellings, Brian Grant, Wlk. Brytania 1999 11:00 Lucy Sullivan wychodzi za mąż - serial odc. 8 reż. Sara Hellings, Brian Grant, Wlk. Brytania 1999 11:30 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 65 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 12:25 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 66 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 13:20 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 67 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 14:15 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 68 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 15:10 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 69 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 16:05 Szansa na sukces - film fabularny reż. Tomas Yankelevich, wyk. Lourdes Fernandez, Lissa Vera, Virginia Da Cunha, Valeria Gostaldi, Ivonne Guzman Argentyna 2003 18:00 Smaki i namiętności - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 18:30 Smaki i namiętności - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 19:00 Nigdy więcej - serial odc. 14 reż. Alicia Carvajal, Meksyk 2005 20:00 Kobieta honoru - film fabularny odc. 2/3 reż. Stuart Margolin, wyk. Carol Alt, Eric Roberts, Burt Young, Nick Mancuso Włochy/USA 1989 22:00 Prostytutki - telenowela odc. 10 reż. Israel Caetano, Argentyna 2003 23:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 4 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 00:00 Lucy Sullivan wychodzi za mąż - serial odc. 7 reż. Sara Hellings, Brian Grant, Wlk. Brytania 1999 00:25 Lucy Sullivan wychodzi za mąż - serial odc. 8 reż. Sara Hellings, Brian Grant, Wlk. Brytania 1999 01:00 Nigdy więcej - serial odc. 14 reż. Alicia Carvajal, Meksyk 2005 01:50 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 88 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 02:40 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 89 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 03:30 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 90 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 04:20 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 91 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 04:55 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 92 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 Canal + Sport 2 19.00 Koszykówka NBA Playoffs: Mecz Utah Jazz - Los Angeles Lakers (powt.) 21.30 Koszykówka NBA Playoffs VH1 Polska 06:00 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 08:00 Rock Your Baby - magazyn muzyczny dla dzieci 09:00 Weekend oldskulowy - teledyski 11:00 New Look - magazyn o modzie 11:30 Wczoraj i dziś - przekrój twórczości artystów 13:00 Aerobic - energetyczna muzyka 14:30 VH1 Music - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 15:30 VH1 Yesterday - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 16:30 VH1 Hitters - lista najnowszych i najbardziej popularnych utworów 17:30 Essential Avril Lavigne - dokument o artystce 18:00 Pamiętnik: Destiny's Child - zwierzenia gwiazd 18:30 MTV Vaults Foo Fighters - reportaż o zespole 19:00 Videography: Beastie Boys 19:30 Rock Show - magazyn muzyki rockowej 20:00 Monografia - twórczość artysty w pigułce 21:00 VH1 Legends - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 22:00 Live z R.E.M. - koncert 23:00 VH1 Oldschool - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 00:00 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 04:00 Chillout - teledyski dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel HD 08:00 Jean-Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Tor przeszkód dla wali szarych - serial przyrodniczy 09:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa na autostradzie - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Czysta nauka: Seks - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Jean-Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Tor przeszkód dla wali szarych - serial przyrodniczy 12:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa na autostradzie - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Czysta nauka: Seks - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Jean-Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Tor przeszkód dla wali szarych - serial przyrodniczy 15:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa na autostradzie - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Czysta nauka: Seks - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Jean-Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Tor przeszkód dla wali szarych - serial przyrodniczy 18:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa na autostradzie - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Czysta nauka: Seks - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Hipopotam - bestia z afrykańskiej rzeki - film przyrodniczy 21:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Zaginiony samolot - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Tajemnice tornada - film dokumentalny 23:00 Hipopotam - bestia z afrykańskiej rzeki - film przyrodniczy 00:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Zaginiony samolot - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Tajemnice tornada - film dokumentalny ČT1 05:00 Neznalost neomlouvá aneb Cestou necestou 05:15 O češtině 05:35 Zajímavosti z regionů 06:05 Roste, kvete, zelená se (5/6) 06:25 Mumínci (7/26) 06:50 Včelka Mája 07:15 Raníček s Dádou 07:30 Hřiště 7 09:45 Kalendárium 10:00 Toulavá kamera 10:30 Objektiv 11:00 Hotel Herbich (7/13) 12:00 Otázky Václava Moravce 13:00 Zprávy 13:05 Jak Jaromil ke štěstí přišel 14:00 Cesty víry 14:25 Křesťanský magazín 14:40 Velká samota 16:30 Sváteční slovo poradce ministryně obrany pro duchovní službu Tomáše Holuba 16:35 Na vrcholky hor s Vladimírem Čechem 16:55 Divnopis - Komňa 17:00 Čétéčko 17:20 Psí život 17:55 Předpověď počasí 17:57 Minuta z přírody 18:00 Zprávy 18:05 Etiketa 18:15 Taxík 18:45 Méďové 18:55 Šťastných deset a Šance milion 19:00 Události 19:20 Události v regionech 19:35 Předpověď počasí 19:40 Branky, body, vteřiny 19:55 Sportka a Šance 20:00 Grandhotel 21:40 Hvězda mého srdce (1968-1978) (5/8) 22:00 168 hodin 22:30 Zprávy 22:35 Branky, body, vteřiny 22:40 Losování Sportky a Šance 22:45 Dalziel a Pascoe X (3/5) 00:30 Losování Šťastných deset a Šance milion 00:35 Odpočívej v pokoji V (5/12) 01:25 Alan Alda - víc než sympaťák 02:15 Uvolněte se, prosím 03:00 Otázky Václava Moravce 04:00 Otázky Václava Moravce 2. část ČT2 06:50 Správy STV 07:10 Nenechte si ujít 07:15 Recitál Palečka a Janíka 07:45 Stop 07:50 Panorama 08:30 Úsměvy Táni Fischerové 09:10 Hledání ztraceného času 09:35 Po hladině 09:50 Artmix 10:45 MS motocyklů 2008 Francie 12:00 MS motocyklů 2008 Francie 13:15 Toulky s Ladislavem Smoljakem 13:30 Film o filmu Karamazovi 13:45 MS motocyklů 2008 Francie 15:00 Moje obrazy jsou dílem staletí 15:20 Alan Alda - víc než sympaťák 16:05 Znamení a rituály 16:20 Světci a svědci 16:35 Melodie podzemí 18:20 Kultura.cz 18:50 MS v hokeji 2008 Kanada 22:05 Na plovárně s Radkem Baborákem 22:30 Divadlo žije! 23:00 Studio fotbal 23:30 Pocta pro Ellingtona (1/2) 00:10 Všechnopárty - speciál 01:05 Objevování planety Oceán (6/13) 01:55 Na vrcholky hor s Vladimírem Čechem 02:15 Svátky písní Olomouc 2007 03:45 Keltský šperk 04:00 The Bravery Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Kielce z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČT1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČT2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel HD z 2008 roku